


Reconversion

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desire, F/M, Family, Professional Reconversion, Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "- Je croyais que tu aimais être Auror. - Je croyais aussi... "
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Reconversion

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 17 juin 2013.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes des Septièmes années battait son plein. Harry la regardait se dérouler avec fierté et émotion, en voyant son fils, Albus Severus, recevoir les honneurs qui lui étaient dû. Mais dans cet élan émotionnel, il semblait y avoir aussi un peu de tristesse... ce que Ginny remarqua sans problème. Elle se pencha vers son époux pour lui parler discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Hum ? Comment ça ?  
\- Tu as presque l'air triste. Songeur en tout cas.  
\- Oh... Ce n'est rien. Je trouve que c'est une belle cérémonie. Pas toi ?  
\- Harry... Je te connais. On ne me la fait pas. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe.  
\- Je... je t'en parlerai plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
\- ... D'accord. Mais ne crois pas que je vais laisser tomber. »

Harry sourit mais ne répondit rien, et la cérémonie continua.

La fête se poursuivit en famille au Terrier, chacun parlant de tout et de rien en félicitant Albus Severus et tous les autres diplômés.

Harry était assis dans le fauteuil, contemplant le feu de la cheminée en silence. La maisonnée était majoritairement endormie. Ginny le rejoignit en s'installant près de lui, par terre.

« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?  
\- Hum... Pas tout de suite.  
\- Dans ce cas, maintenant que nous sommes seuls... Tu peux me dire ce qui te trouble. »

Harry soupira pensivement, se passant une main dans la nuque. Il hésitait à répondre, comme si il avait... un peu honte ? Ginny ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais resta silencieuse, pour lui laisser le temps de se confier.

« D'accord. Je suppose que je peux te le dire... Tu promets de ne pas te moquer, hein ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Sauf si tu me dis que tu veux tout plaquer pour aller vivre au milieu des Sombrals, parce que là, je ne pourrais rien te promettre.  
\- Ha ha, non, ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je... j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps. Sur l'avenir, sur mon travail, sur ce que j'ai envie de faire...  
\- Je croyais que tu aimais être Auror.  
\- Je croyais aussi... Mais avec Hermione au Ministère, et Ron à la boutique Weasley... J'avoue que je me sens seul. Et finalement, ce travail n'est pas aussi satisfaisant que ce que je l'aurais espéré...  
\- Quand on a sauvé le monde, c'est difficile de revenir à simplement empêcher des vols...  
\- Oui, c'est un peu ça, rit-il.  
\- Et alors ? Tu envisages quoi à la place ?  
\- ... Tu te souviens de l'Armée de Dumbledore ?  
\- Comment l'oublier ! Les deux années les plus intenses de ma vie ! Quoique pas à la suite...  
\- Et des leçons que je donnais dans la Salle sur Demande ?  
\- Oui, oui je m'en souviens... Attends, tu veux dire que...  
\- Je pense vouloir essayer d'enseigner. Peut-être que je me trompe et que ce n'est pas pour moi... Mais mine de rien, j'avais apprécié d'enseigner... Et je veux enseigner.  
\- C'est une excellente idée, Harry ! Et tu comptes commencer quand ?  
\- Quand j'aurais eu mes ASPIC.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je compte faire les choses bien. Je vais faire comme Hermione, et finir mon parcours scolaire. Quand j'aurais réussi, j'essayerai de devenir professeur.  
\- Je te soutiens, évidemment.  
\- Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Ginny lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se sentait bien plus détendu de lui en avoir parlé, et s'autorisait à imaginer un avenir – peut-être pas si lointain – où elle serait la super star aimée de tous, et lui un simple professeur apprécié de ses élèves.


End file.
